Kidnapped
by Lover of the romantic soldier
Summary: It's been over thirty years since the last dark tournament, and every one has settled down. But, when a strong group of demons comed and kidnap Kurama's daughter, thinking she has a greater power than even Yoko and can create a great barrier to protect th


Heyo peoples. Well, once again, I'm putting up another ficcy. ......damn no faces. Well any who, sorry about this but this is only a prologue. I'll be telling every one about the characters, some old, some new. Wait......is that even a prologue? Oh well. Any who, depending on how many reviews I get for this prologue and the first few chapters, will decide if I should continue. Ok well that's all. Except character bio. Oh and don't get mad at me for certain changes in characters. Oh and I'm not adding Kuwa cause he sucks. If your his fan...well sorry about that. But why did you click on my story if you like Kuwa in the first place? Well whatever. Oh and I'll try to make this more serious cause it kinda has to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Well first off, the main family in the story.)

Suichi Kurama Minamino - Kurama is now 44 years old, and now has short hair. (don't be mad, he's still just as strong and cute.) living in a large house with his four person family just outside of Tokyo, Japan. Kurama has had less time to work on his fighting skills, but will sometimes work out his rose whip just for fun.

He still runs his business (whatever it is that he does), but is spending less and less time with his family, due to business trips and late nights at work. But on his days off, he always stays by their side, supporting them through all the things they do.

His wife Ariel, whom he met at age 22, and married at age 25 is the love of his life. She supports all of his decisions and has never let him down or mad him feel bad. He supports her as much as he can, especially when she's down about certain things. Together, the two have had two children, even through all the troubles. (Is that even a good enough description?)

Ariel Mei Minamino - Ariel is the woman of Kurama's dreams. She met him when she was only 17, falling in love the day she saw him. They proceeded as a couple, as she soon joined the spirit detectives, and she married at age 20. A year later, they soon proceeded to have their first child, Kitsu. After a few years, they proceeded to try again but she soon was found to be close to unable to have children, only having a 10 chance of having a child. Kurama and she continued to try, and after fifteen (Yes fifteen. Hey, Kurama is at work.) long years, they were blessed with Hana. Now she is 39 years old.

Ariel is a funny, cheerful and sarcastic woman. Just the type to brighten Kurama's more or less, calm, genius outlook of a day. She loves, romantic things, which was one of the reasons she married Kurama. She also loves to have a good laugh and is always making something funny. She is also a very great mother, raising Kitsu and Hana to the best of her skills, not wanting them to feel the way she felt in her child hood.. She loves every one in her family too much and would never want anyone to get hurt, especially Kitsu, her little baby boy, and Hana her miracle child.

Ariel supports Kurama very much in his work, even if she hates him being away so much, she'll never put him. She actually helps Kurama with his work and some times, on a tough day, does the work for him. She loves him very much and wants to help out her stressful husband as much as she can, even if it's giving a back rub. Her only weakness in life, are insects, cooking bad, and big foot, a child hood fear. She is also allergic to sulfa. (wow that's long. Oh and Ariel is pronounced Air-ree-L)

Kitsune (Kitsu) Alan Minamino - Kitsu is a great boy. Being the age of eighteen, he is cheerful, yet sarcastic and is very talented, following in his fathers foot steps and is soon to take over the business. Kitsu is also interested in fighting, and was ever since he learned about the spirit detectives. He is now learning his skills, from his "Unci" Hiei, who is teaching him combat, as well as close, weapon fighting. He has even skilled a few plant tricks.

Kitsu is pretty much a mammas boy, never wanting to hurt his mothers feelings, although some things he says leads to other wise. He is also a very protective big brother. Any one that would try to hurt Hana would soon find them selves in pain, while Hana is in her big brothers arms.

Kitsu also loves adventures, and has his own convertible, although his dream vehicle is a motor cycle, which he would use to impress his girl friend Jennifer. This leads him to being a romantic man, doing anything lovely for his girlfriend Jennifer, and never feeling embarrassed. Kitsu's weaknesses, he loves chocolate, he can't work on things for too long if they bore him, and he is deadly allergic to bees. (Kitsu is pronounced Kit- like a sewing kit soo.)

Hana Marie Minamino - Hana is a very hyper energetic, happy girl who expresses her feelings freely, obviously being because she is only three years old. Hana lives her life freely, running around the house, making a mess of everything, and bothering her "Unci Hiei or whoever is around the house.

Hana is a daddy's girl, always going to dad for hugs and kisses, although she sometimes goes to her mother as well. She loves to hang out in Kurama's home office when he's home, watching him stare at his work as she smiles and holds her stuffed bunny, Puffles.

Besides being a daddy's girl, she is also "Unci" Hiei's little "niece". Ever since she was born, Hiei was always there, helping take care of her, which left a positive mark on her life. She loves Hiei just as much as she loves both of her parents and Kitsu. In fact, her first words were "Unci Hiei." Surprising both her parents. Now when ever she's bored, she'll go to Hiei for endless fun. Hana's prize possession though is Puffles, her stuffed rabbit that Kurama bought for her on a business trip. She would never want to part with it and will put up a massive fight. Her weakness', are scary monsters, loosing Puffles, and she is allergic to sulfa, like her mother. (Hana is pronounced hah-nah)

"Unci" Hiei - Well, Hiei has been living with Kurama and Ariel ever since they met each other. From their apartment, building, to their first home, Hiei has been there as both a friend, and a fellow fighter. Over the years of spending time with Kurama and Ariel, Hiei has grown a bit softer. He has also grown out his hair to where it is now down to his well.....butt. (Don't be mad, he looks just as good).

Since Hiei has been living with Kurama and Ariel, he has grown attached to their kids as well. When Kitsu was born, he would help clean the house and other things, since Ariel was busy with the baby, and Kurama was at work. He would also help out the Kitsu, which after a while, led to the name "Unci Hiei." because Hiei was like a really close uncle to Kitsu. He didn't really like the nick name, but after Hana was born, he accepted it, fore he loved Hana very much. Enough to make you think that Hiei was her father. He would do anything for Hana, as well as the rest of the family. Hiei has even took up teaching Kitsu to fight, while Ariel did house work, and Kurama was at work.

Shiori Minamino - Shiori, is pretty much the same as before. But now she is a grandmother.(Don't ask how old cause I don't know) When Ariel first came along into Kurama's life, Shiori was very happy that her Suichi had found someone that he loved. And when they got married, she was ecstatic and wanted to help with everything, as well as agree with Ariel on a white tux for Kurama. Once they were married, Shiori insisted on Ariel calling her mom but from passed events she couldn't, but after helping her with her first pregnancy with Kitsu, Ariel warmed up to her and called her mom right after his birth.

Shiori is a great grandmother and loves to spoil her grandchildren. She always baby sits Hana, when every one has something to do, and she always gives her hidden sweets, something Hana likes very much. She also gave Kitsu video games, as well as help pay for his convertible. All in all, she loves her family very much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty much every one else is the same, with the fact that Keiko and Yusuke are married with three kids. that's all I got. If you think something is wrong, don't like it, or just love it (which seems hard so far) just review. Just review so I know you read it. Ok that's all. Thankies and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
